Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)
|artist = |year = 2008 |mode = Solo |dg = |alt = Community Remix |nogm = 2 |dlc = Community Remix December 22, 2016 (JDU) June 8, 2017 (X360 & PS3) Classic August 31, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |mc = JD2017/JDU Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Community Remix |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 84 |nowc = SingleLadies |audio = |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://vimeo.com/182677656 |perf = Juliana Herrerahttps://youtu.be/84G0cHKQ_6o?t=32s Background Dancers Jessie Perot |difficulty = }}"Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with very dark blue curly hair. She wears red earrings, a yellow and red crop tank, matching panties with padded hips and buttons, red heeled sandals, and she wears a purple glove, and a gold bracelet. Background The background features mostly silhouetted women with braided hair, a sleeveless leotard, stilettos, and red lipstick, which is white at some parts. Upon first view in the preview, there are six copies, following the playable dancer. When the next verse kicks in, three panels with rectangles passing by. There are sixteen copies of them, where she claps, flips her hands, and shakes her shoulders. The panels slowly float in rows, and each individual one pumps. Next, there are two panels of her. She stands on white backdrops, while the main dancer stands in one, and when she points, the background dancer points back at her. The background dancers' panels briefly turn pink. What follows is a reversed black triangle and two white right triangles, each with a clone of this backing dancer, as well as four panels of similar colors. Her skin is black in the black sections, and her skin is white in the white ones just like the music video. In the bridge, there are six copies of the same background dancer in her black version, placed one behind the other on both sides. At the last chorus, the two white clones of the background coach dance randomly, unlike the previous choruses. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Bend down and touch your legs. Gold Move 2: Put your hands at the back of your head. SingleLadiesGM1.png|Gold Move 1 SingleLadiesGMInGame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game SingleLadiesGM2.png|Gold Move 2 SingleLadiesGMInGame2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) appears in the following Dance Quest map: * Strong Woman Community Remix The routine has a Community Remix. The following are featured: (No repeats) * batmonDS (Russia) * Julia Hazama 11 (Brazil) * AlexMotzi (Romania) * thomasglee (The Netherlands) * Josphtlan0705 (Malaysia) * Alefejohnny (Brazil) * RODRYCK (Spain) * ZeelyVision (USA) * Stahl (France) * evan the omega (USA) * William12128 (Brazi) * xbox Zebra728 (Russia) * Draketastic (USA) * LpRlu (Brazil) * John Kojinson (Argentina) * Moogly-H (Australia) * L1VE Maurl (USA) * MahsaNoble33 (USA) * sejephyr (Denmark) * RAS310 (USA) * BourbonKid1989 (Germany) * SabrinaRocket (Germany) * and2062 (Germany) * Chris_RD- (USA) * DiabolicalWench (Canada) * Little siha (Australia) * XxGenesisMCxX (Germany) * Lecabr-RO (Spain) * Sandy381 (France) * TrinalHare30712 (USA) * Rodrigo Suarez2 (Mexico) * SwungNote8209 (Russia) * murgenjd (Colombia) * OliveRitter239 (Germany) * itsFRIIMAN (Russia) * Theflipmod309 (USA) * Tracys38 (USA) * KarenD60 (USA) * crazyresident (USA) * baotezi (Hong Kong) * L3lak N ChrOme (USA) * KomuroNick (Brazil) * Atman Soni (India) * maxim2103 (Belgium) * IcartoonSims (Brazil) * Maquedaelias14 (Mexico) * Gul99BR (Brazil) * football230995 (Mexico) * Luke Moshy (Brazil) * sprigant0392 (Mexico) * Lady in Black82 (Brazil) * morales360bkn (Chile) * Zeklo Zebra (USA) * ShaolinAzul (Colombia) * WorkCapybara441 (Mexico) * Area303 (France) * EnersedMoney17 (Brazil) * DockingCandle2 (USA) * eileen1510 (Germany) * LilderpyPeppyDoo (USA) * JoeMario37 (USA) * Miiesa (France) * NameDale (Hong Kong) * Adrianramos9705 (USA) * Sandy381 (USA) * TOOchis_ (USA) * RobertSpataru (Canada) * SoToSendoCadu (Brazil) * DJ_angel_449 (USA) * ontyDeniels (Russia) * Denny102001 (Germany) * Major Astoria (Brazil) * FrenchtoastDan1 (USA) * MareenOppa (France) Trivia * is the third song by Beyoncé in the series. * The dancer, as well as the background, are both based on the music video. * In the beta elements, the main dancer had black hair, the red parts in her outfit were instead blue, and her glove would have a glitch switching between green and red. * This song was first teased in a short video introducing the VMAs by @justdancegame_us on Instagram. The event also showed background teasers for Into You, Groove, and Can’t Feel My Face.https://www.instagram.com/p/BJlotCPATbm/ * Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) is one of the songs selected for the digital qualifications of [[Just Dance World Cup/2017/2018|Just Dance 2017 World Cup]].https://just-dance.ubisoft.com/en-us/news/152-295935-16/just-dance-world-cup-is-back Gallery Game Files SingleLadies_Squ.jpg|''Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It)'' SingleLadiesCMU_Cover_Generic.png|''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' (Community Remix) 0000013f.png| album coach Singleladiessquarebkg.png| menu banner (7th-Gen) Singleladies cover@2x.jpg| cover SingleLadiesAva.png|Avatar 200594.png|Classic avatar 300594.png|Diamond avatar SingleLadies_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Singleladies photobooth.png|Photobooth coach Screenshots SingleLadies2017Menu.png|''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' on the menu Singleladiescmu menu.png|''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' (Community Remix) on the menu (Christmas skin) SingleLadieCover.png| loading screen (Classic) Singleladiescmu load.png| loading screen (Community Remix) Others Single ladies vma teaser.png|Teaser PutARingOnItJD2017BACKGROUND.png|Background Jd17-toptracks-preview-beyonce-singleladies-gif.gif|Gameplay GIF paca single 2.png 15621748_895970027204814_1175067487051791913_n.jpg|Beta avatar Beta slpar.png|Comparison between Beta and final Videos Official Music Video Beyoncé - Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) Teasers Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 Single Ladies Put A Ring On It 5 stars wii u Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) - Just Dance Now Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) - Just Dance 2017 Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) - Just Dance 2018 'Community Remix' Just Dance 2017- Single Ladies (Community Remix) by Beyoncé - 5 stars Extractions Just Dance 2017 - Single Ladies - Beyoncé - Early Version References Site Navigation es:Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Beyoncé Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017